


Just Stab it In

by reysrose



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Chronic Illness, F/F, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Needles, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: Sabina gets migraines. She neglects to tell her girlfriends. It's all downhill from there.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 376





	Just Stab it In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am @rxnanlynchxs on Tumblr and I have flung myself wholeheartedly into Charlie's Angels. Here's a super fun thing in which I use my expansive knowledge of how much migraines suck to write something self indulgent. Enjoy. I love my gay ladies. If you have questions/comments/concerns/requests, hit me up on the Tumblr or in the comments.

Sabina hasn’t had a migraine in a while, not since Elena graduated from the academy and they all kind of decided to move into the same apartment. The girls haven’t seen her with one yet, something Sabina is thankful for. They aren’t pretty, they’re actually really messy, and Sabina is pretty epically embarrassed every time someone else watches her go through one. She wakes up with a slight headache, a little bit of pressure behind her left eye. She stretches, reaching around the bed absently with her sprawled limbs for a girlfriend. She finds Elena and wraps herself around her, even as Elena begins to push her hair back from her face.

“I have my laptop out, babe, FYI,” Elena murmurs. Sabina adjusts to avoid crushing it, wrapping her arms around Elena’s waist. Elena’s nails scratch at her scalp gently, and Sabina avoids opening her eyes as long as possible. The pressure is starting to escalate already. 

“Jane?” She mumbles. 

“Making breakfast,” Elena says, twirling a strand of Sabina’s hair around her finger. “You hungry?” 

Sabina nods. Her head hurts, but she does want to eat. 

The aura shows up during breakfast, a hazy spot she can’t blink out of her vision. She doesn’t always get an aura with her migraines but when she does they’re generally worse. Jane leans over and steals a piece of her bacon, and that’s when Sabina realizes she’s just been shoving the food around her plate. She eats half a pancake. Her stomach has started to feel tight, a little painful, and there’s a faint sense of dizziness with her pain. She grumbles when Jane presses a glass of water into her hand. Even water sounds unpleasant.

“You okay?” Jane says quietly, as Elena takes a stack of plates into the kitchen. Sabina nods, pressing a hand to her eye socket and massaging the orbital bone.

“Tired. My head kinda hurts. I think I’m gonna go lay down.” 

Her hands shake as she digs out her Imitrex injection, tugging at her sweats until most of her thighs are visible. She pops off the cap, steeling herself, tugging the collar of her shirt into her mouth to bite down on. Half the time she can’t even get herself to inject, but the aura is worse and she’s miserable, and that should be enough motivation to actually press down on the blue button. She places the needle on her skin and presses down, grunting as she tenses up and it gets harder to insert the damn thing. The red ring touches her skin. She lets out a breath, queasy with pain and panic. She can do this. She’s a fucking Angel, she can give herself a shot. 

She presses down on the injector button and whimpers again, counting to five through gritted teeth. Her head immediately starts to spin as she wipes the blood away and sticks a band-aid over the injection site, stumbling from the bathroom to the bedroom and collapsing on the bed tiredly. She shuts off the lamp, tucks herself under the blankets, and squeezes her eyes shut. If she sleeps, she’ll feel better. That’s what normally helps. 

She doesn’t feel better. Her nap is interrupted by the desperate need to puke up her meager half a pancake, and it’s such an urgent matter she can’t even attempt to get up, just grabs at the trash can and heaves. Puking makes her head throb harder, and her vision is blurry from the pain. She gasps, spitting and flopping back down. She makes it ten minutes before she’s dry heaving again. She needs her zofran and some gatorade. She needs another imitrex shot. She needs ice for her face. She needs to throw up again. 

“Sab? Baby, is everything-shit.” It’s Jane, walking briskly to the side of the bed Sabina is hanging off of, white knuckling the garbage can. Sabina moans a little at the light coming through the door, even as Jane palms the back of her neck. 

“You’re not feverish. Are you sick? What’s wrong?”

“Shut-” another round of dry heaving, this time slightly more pleasant because of how gently Jane is running her hands through Sabina’s bangs, “up. Fuck. It’s just a headache.”

“Doesn’t look like just a headache, love,” Jane murmurs, taking a tissue and wiping at Sabina’s mouth. 

“Think you can make it to the bathroom? There’s some meds in there, and I need to wash your face. Your aim is shitty.” 

“Yeah,” Sabina rasps. At least if Jane takes her in there she’s one more step closer to her secret stash. She stumbles her way to the bathroom, clinging to Jane. Elena is in there with an ice pack, Gatorade, and some tylenol. They must have coordinated their plan of attack.

“Shut off the lights,” Sabina groans. Jane does, the bathroom illuminated only by a nightlight. Elena crouches next to her, handing the ice pack over. Sabina shakes her head at the tylenol, leaning back against the wall. 

“I think you have a migraine,” Elena whispers, “and the meds will help.” 

“Got my own,” Sabina manages, before she’s throwing up again, one hand white knuckling the toilet and the other keeping the ice pack on her face. Both her girls rub her back and keep her bangs out of her face, cooing quietly until she feels stable enough to lean back against Jane’s chest. 

“Third drawer,” she rasps. Elena opens it.

“Get out the bottle labeled zofran and the little tube thingy. Epipen looking thing. Yeah.” 

Sabina ignores both of them while she medicates, forcing more Imitrex into her leg, swallowing down the tiny zofran pill with Gatorade. Then she leans back against Jane again, letting Jane wipe her face with a makeup wipe. Elena looks frustrated.

“You get migraines.”

“Yup,” Sabina mumbles. Jane is warm, and soft, and Elena looks really cute when she’s confused. She can’t puke up her nausea meds. 

“Like, often, if you have those prescriptions.”

“Yeah.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Elene says softly, looking hurt. Sabina wishes she could roll her eyes but it hurts too much to even keep them open so she closes them, steadying herself with the thud of Jane’s heart near her own. 

“Never came up. Hadn’t had one in a while.”

“Baby,” Elena says, “We need to know these things.” 

“Surprise,” Sabina mumbles. Jane shoots Elena a look that she catches out of the corner of her eye, a “later” look. She doesn’t care. Elena sits cross legged in front of her, reaching out to hold one of her limp, clammy hands. Her headache is starting to get slightly less awful. She wants to puke less. The miracles of modern medicine. 

“We can help you if you tell us what’s wrong, Sab. Just, like, for future reference. Think you can go back to bed? We can stay, and bring the trash can.” 

It takes about 5 minutes for them to all get in the bed. Elena has on her tiny reading light, there’s zofran and tylenol on the bedside table with a red Gatorade, and a trash can right within gagging reach. Jane is in the middle, spooning her, while Elena works on something. Sabina sighs, rolling over to nuzzle against Jane’s chest, tangling her fingers in the pocket of Elena’s sweats, and goes to sleep. 

Migraines are shit, epic, epic shit. But they’re slightly less shitty alone.


End file.
